Exile
by ObsidianShadow1994
Summary: Kag.and Kikyo are Maids of Honor,and spys,to Qn.Elizabeth.When the visiting Western nobility's jewel is stolen,they're sent to find it and the thief.But what happens when Sess.gets supicious of Kag?Will he find out her secret?What is he after?Kagome?uh-oh


Kagome sat with her twin sister Kikyo with the other Maids of Honor scribbling in her new daybook that she used as a diary:

_I am sitting around a roaring fire with the other maids. Kikyo is doing her embroidery while sneaking a peak at what I am writing every so often (She thinks that I can't tell, but I can.)_

_We are sending the winter at the Palace of Placentia since there was talk of plague near Whitehall last month. It was probably just a rumor for it usually strikes in the summer, but Her Majesty has a horror of it, so we left for here._

_Mrs. Keade has left instructions that we are to do our embroidery and listen dutifully while Lady Yuki, another Maid of Honor, reads to us from "A Godly Meditation of the Soul" or something like that, I am not paying attention to the title or the book. Though it is the Queen's own translation, done when she was only fifteen, and I am sure that it is excellent-but the author, Marguerite of Angouleme, is a little too Godly for my taste._

_This new daybook is a New Year's Gift to me from Her Majesty's self to me. I am very anxious to be writing in it because I have exciting news!_

_Today, the most unusual guests arrive at the palace-the two Lords and Lady of the Western Lands!( I am unsure exactly where that is(and I do not think that I can spell it real name so that is what I will call it. ) The eldest of the Lords, Sesshomaru, I think, is a demon. The entire Court is buzzing about it, especially the other Maids of Honor. I can hear them now; prattling the latest rumor about him and his siblings and wondering what kind of astounding animals that they will bring; along with anything else that they can think of._

"_The Lord Sesshomaru is said to be a demon and incredibly handsome, and one of the most expert swordsman ever!" Lady Eri comments._

"_What about Lord Inuyasha? Isn't he as handsome?" Yuki inquires, setting aside that boring piece of literature for a more interesting subject, gossip. (It makes me want to gag! Kikyo too, but she would say that it would be improper. Ha!)_

_Eri nods and leans closer as if there were spies about. "Yes, but his mother was human so, he is only a half-demon." _

_Aina puts in her news. "But they also have an adopted human sister, Lady Rin. They say that her beauty is legendary."_

_Everyone turns towards Lady Kagura as she sniffs and huffs, flicking her fan open. "She is also said to be a 'Mi-co' or something like that and can use magic. I bet that she is really ugly and puts a spell over everyone who looks at her." All Lady Kagura thinks about marriage and looks._

_Kikyo interrupts her as she looks up from her embrodiary. "She is called a 'Miko' and can only use her powers for the good of people and gives them happiness."_

_I couldn't help but add. "Not that her turning you into a bluebottle wouldn't make us happy."_

_Kagura's face started turning red in anger and she glared at me and Kikyo as the other Maids snickered and giggled. Aina spoke up again. "And what of the fabled jewel that she has? The Shikon?"_

_The Shikon no Tama jewel. it is said to be a gem with the power to grant a person one unselfish wish. All the other maids are now chatting about the jewel and pondering about why its owners are come here, but Kikyo and I do not partake in this discussion, because we know why, and it is very sad. The king, Inutashio, was killed during a coup while protecting Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru, Rin and he are having to travel here with those that are loyal to them so that they can request sancuary and possible assitance to take back thier kingdom. I wonder how Lord Inuyasha is, with loosing his mother like that and Lord Sesshomaru . Kikyo and I lost our Father several years after we were born, so we don't remember much about him and our mother died a couple years later after drinking poison that had been ment for the Queen, saving her life, but loosing her own. Ever since then, my sister and I have been Maids of Honor to her Majesty (and secretly we are Lady Pursuivants! ) Her Majesty has apointted us as spies for when there is trouble in court, which I think is very clever and kind of her. Me and Kikyo are very good at getting information and who would suspect two maids to be spies? _

_But back to my story. The two Lords and Lady will be traveling here to negotiate the boon that the Queen is going to give them. Even though the upstart king, Naraku, I believe his name is, has siezed most of their resources, they still have plenty of wealth and jewels such as the Shikon and will provide the Queen with surety for the loan-- something of similuar value that the Queen will hold in her safekeeping until the loan can be paied off._

_Still their tale is a sad one. If only I could persuade the Queen to sen me and Kikyo to the West as her Ladies Pursuivants to find a way to overthrow the evil new king! We recently solved a mystery of the murdered body at the Frost Fair down by the river Thames, and once stowed away on a ship-- though that was an accident and we had our friend Shippo with us on that one-- to rescue a court lady from being forced into an elopment by a sea captian. Surely we would be able to overthrow Naraku. I wonder what the palaces are like there. Are they like the Queen's or even more exotic with bright colors and animals of all sorts--_

Kagome stopped writing and looked up at the other Maids who were laughing at her. "And what is so funny?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" giggled Eri. "you were staring off into space, started writing in your daybook, then you were jiggling in your cushion, then wrote some more."

Kagura moved her skirts away from Kagome. "I'll bet that she has a flea!" she declared and began to fan herself again.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Kikyo.

"You probably shouldn't squish it. For all we know, it could be one of the Lord's advisors under some sort of an enchantment, sent ahead to find out what we are like!" she smiled knowingly at Kagome who smiled back.

Yuki sighed. "Well if it is, turn him back so that he can answer all of our questions. Especially about the Shikon. I wonder if it really is the color of purest pink." she thought out loud.

"The size of a large pebble." comfirmed Kagura. "I would love to wear such a gorgeous thing." she added somewhat wistfully. Kagome glanced toward her and gagged slightly to Kikyo who snickered.

"I would be too scared!" exclaimed Aina. "It is supposed to be protected with a spell, 'Evil will befall those who come upon it unjustly.'"

"Listen!" cried Kagome.

"To what?" they said.

"To his Majesty, the Flea of the West. He says that he has never heard such nonsense in his life!"

All of the maids, except Kagura, laughed at Kagome's joke. Then Mrs. Keade came in waving them off. "Off with you all, now. You must freshen up for attending the Queen tonight before dinner. I don't want any of you to be late, nor do I want to have to come up to break up any squabbling between any of you over your clothes." she made a pointed glance in Kagura's direction, who ignored it.

That evening, Kagome opened her journal again as she sat on her bed and wrote down the events that had followed her writing.

_-- I don't think that I will be able to sleep tonight, unlike Kikyo, who I share a room with. She could sleep through anything. I hope to see some amazing youkia animals. Not many people at court know that there are youkia here but, I do. My friend, Shippo, is a fox youkia and is in Mr. Somer's tumbling troup, but everyone just thinks that is a boy that knows magic. And Kirara, my cat. She hides in my room most of the time but has helped me get around on my missions. Maybe the Lords and Lady will bring even more interesting youkia with them. _

_I should try to get some sleep. I will write some more tomorrow and tell all that I see."_

And with that she put her book away and settled into her bed; falling asleep quickly, dreaming of what the next day would bring.

* * *

**I'm basing this story on a book that I read because I think it would be better as a fanfiction of KagomeXSesshomaru and KikyoXInuyasha. No bashing of either girls. No plagurism intended; I OWN NOTHING! (...sobs heartbrokenly in the background...) OMGosh! I just checked my email and I have SO many WONDERFULL reviews on my other two stories that I have posted! *Sniff* I FEEL SO LOVED!!! Thank you all. I will be updating 'Dungeons and Demons' and 'Nobreed' while somhow finding time to update this story and study for semester finals. YOU ALL ROCK!**


End file.
